cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
E00001
Original title: "Emily ..." Date added: 12/06/13 Date stored: 12/06/13 Credit to: LeoCore Don't get scared: this story is completely fictional. It was written by me. Any similarity to existing (or once existed) persons are not intended. Just a short introduction ... This story is taking place in England, in the early 2000's. It is a story about a girl named Emma. Yes, Emma. So why is it called Emily? Well, I guess you know how to find out ... England, 1918 Emma had always been a normal girl – at least for sixteen years. But a few weeks after her sixteenth birthday, she started having nightmares. She told her mother about a little girl named Emily, who wore a short, white dress, drenched in blood. She had scars all over her body. Emma saw her every night in her dreams, and she said the same thing every time: “You will never replace me.” Emma’s mother, a 45-year-old woman named Sofia, feared that her daughter had found out her darkest secret: When she was nineteen, she was married and had a baby girl; Emily. When Emily was about five years old, Sofia’s husband raped her – every night, for two years. One night, Sofia saw him doing it, but said nothing. Later that night, her and her daughter ran away. Emily was, of course, traumatized and soon fell into depressions. She locked up herself for days, without anything to drink or eat. She only left her room when she was about to starve, to eat something. She rarely spoke and eventually started to hurt herself. Sofia tried to help her daughter, but Emily didn’t approve her help. Two months before her tenth birthday, the little girl committed suicide by jumping off a bridge. After her daughter’s death, Sofia had several affairs and Emma was the result of one. She never really knew who the father was. Soon Emma’s nightmares got worse. Emily attacked her with a knife, and once Emma woke up with her arms slit open. She refused to sleep until she fainted and after about two months, she started seeing Emily when she was awake. She screamed and ran away from something that nobody but her could see. Emma’s mother soon couldn’t take it any longer and brought her daughter to an insane asylum. The doctors too suspected that Emma had found out about Emily and first tried to suppress it, but after a while it turned out in hallucinations and nightmares. Emma’s condition got worse and worse. She sat in the corner of her room, crying, screaming and begging Emily to go away. When she hallucinated, she stared at one particular point, as if there really was somebody standing there. The doctors tried giving her medication, but it didn’t help. After about half a year in the insane asylum, Emma was found dead in her room one morning. She had hung herself. She was naked and had bruises all over her body. The doctors were confused by the fact that there was no chair or something alike of which Emma could’ve jumped off. When they came back later to bring away her corpse, they noticed something they hadn’t noticed before – something that actually hadn’t been there before. There was a sentence scratched in Emma’s left arm: “''You cannot replace me''” Category:E Category:New Additions